The present invention is directed to the art of cleaning the indoor heat exchangers of air conditioning units, and in particular to disposal of water and cleaner fluids used, and debris removed, in the course of cleaning the units. Air conditioning units with which the invention is used, known generally in the art as “mini-split” systems, typically provide heated or cooled air for a specific and limited interior living space such as a single room. Mini-split air conditioners typically produce 9,000 to 36,000 Btu (9,500-38,000 kJ) per hour of cooling.
An air conditioner system operates on the principle of adiabatic compression and rarefaction of a coolant medium, the principles of which were recognized and patented by Dr. John Gorrie in U.S. Pat. No. 8080, issued May 6, 1851. In a so-called “hot side” of the system, a pump compresses (and typically liquefies) an appropriate refrigerant adiabatically, which is then cooled to ambient temperature by being passed through a first heat exchanger and first fan disposed in a heat dump such as the outdoors. The ambient-tempered refrigerant is then adiabatically cooled (and typically evaporated) in a so-called “cold side” of the system disposed in the indoor space to be cooled by being passed through an expansion valve or orifice. The cooled refrigerant is passed through a second heat exchanger and fan, thereby cooling the indoor air. The refrigerant is thus warmed and is passed back to the compressor on the hot side, completing the cycle.
As used herein, the term “heat exchanger” should be taken to mean all the air-handling and refrigerant-conducting components of a heat exchanger system, including but not limited to tubing, coils, fins, fan blades, ducting, and the like.
In wall- or window-mounted air conditioners, the hot and cold sides typically are close-coupled, requiring a large opening for passage of air through the side of the building. A split-system air conditioner is so named because the hot side is “split” and remote from the cold side of the system. In a mini-split system, the cold side is typically disposed in an air handler assembly mounted on a wall in the space to be cooled. The hot side is mounted conventionally outside the building and is connected to the air handler assembly through insulated tubing for transmission of compressed and decompressed refrigerant as well as condensate from the cold side, requiring only minimal openings through the building wall.
As is known in the art, a mini-split system may also be provided with appropriate controls and valving and may be operated in a reverse mode wherein the outside compressor unit functions as a heat pump to abstract heat from the environment and transfer hot refrigerant to the inside air handler for heating room air being recirculated over the indoor heat exchanger.
To maintain thermodynamic heat-exchange efficiency in air conditioning units, it is necessary periodically to clean accumulated dust and debris from the heat exchanger in the cold side air handler assembly. Room air conditioning units of concern here typically are situated in, by way of example only, motels, hotels, residences, and offices, and may be in close proximity to residents, office workers, and valuable office furniture, computers, paperwork, and files, as well as finished flooring and walls; so extreme care and finesse are required in cleaning heat exchangers in these settings.
The present invention is directed to apparatus and method for easily and safely collecting spent cleaning fluids and debris from cleaned cold-side air handler assemblies in mini-split air conditioning units; for preventing damage to and contamination of nearby objects, walls, floors and persons during such cleaning operations; and for directing such fluids to a floor drain, sewer, or collection container for later disposal.
In the prior art, MacGyver Lab Pty Ltd, Melbourne, Australia, discloses the AIRCONcare™ Kit Wash Bag designed to attach to an air conditioning unit with a strong elastic band. A significant shortcoming of this system is the lack of any component to assist in keeping the mouth of the wash bag open to assure easy and complete reception of all fluids during cleaning of the heat exchanger. Further, the bag has no outlet so all fluids must be captured and the volume of fluids is limited by the volume of the bag. Further, the weight of the captive fluids must be borne by the air conditioning unit and the operator, typically with only one hand while manipulating a spray wand with the other hand. Further, cleaning of air conditioning units mounted relatively high on a wall is impractical and cumbersome, not to mention dangerous for risk of spillage of the collected fluids and debris upon removal and emptying of the bag.
Further in the prior art, SDLM Pty Ltd, Australia, discloses the Aqua QB system for cleaning mini-split air handler assemblies. The system comprises a plastic bag suspended by two sets of straps that cooperate to secure the bag to the air handler assembly. The bag includes a drain port.
Significant shortcomings of this system are that it relies on cooperating straps that are cumbersome and may require more than one technician to install and maintain the system on an air handler assembly. Because the straps are not fixed to the air handler assembly or the supporting wall in any manner, the cooperating straps require the users to monitor and adjust the straps to rebalance the apparatus to prevent slippage and failure of the apparatus during the cleaning process. Further, the system is disposed solely below the bottom of an air handler assembly and thus affords limited or no protection of the floor, wall, or furnishings against lateral splashing or spray from fluids and debris exiting the air handler assembly. Still further, the system has no wall brackets or other shielding to protect the supporting wall against fluids and debris deflected peripherally. Still further, the drain port lacks a lightweight integral drain hose, and a conventional hose is a relatively heavy addition to an already cumbersome apparatus.
Further in the prior art, HydroKleen Australia Pty Ltd discloses a cleaning system similar to the Aqua QB system for cleaning mini-split air handler assemblies. The system comprises a plastic bag suspended by two sets of straps that cooperate to secure the bag to the air handler assembly. The shortcomings of this system are the same as those for the Aqua QB system described above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,116 B, issued Mar. 8, 2005 to Kane et al. (“the '116 Patent”) discloses an apparatus for collection and disposal of waste-water and debris in an operation for cleaning heat exchanger tubes. The inventions of the '116 Patent comprise a bib in the general shape of a funnel with large open end for receiving waste-water and debris from the air handler assembly, with conical body converging to a small end terminating in an elongate duct for leading the waste water and debris to a drain; a support frame for receiving and maintaining the large end of the bib in open position, the support frame having a plate for positioning the bib; and a plurality of mounting arms projecting from the plate for insertion into the air handler assembly, permitting placement of the bib as desired to collect effluent during a cleaning operation.
The present invention provides a structurally superior solution for the safe and effective collection and disposal of waste-water and debris in an operation for cleaning the air handler heat exchanger in a mini-split air conditioning unit. By way of example only, the bib subassembly provides improved integrity, protection against accidental spillage and support of the assembly once mounted, as well as simplified assembly and use. The present invention introduces a subassembly including an adjustable cord cooperating with brackets disposable behind the sides of the air handler assembly to be cleaned, thus eliminating the need for manipulating a plurality of tubular cleaning brushes or straps. Further, the present invention's deflector plate or plates and brackets provide the added benefits of, in addition to easier assembly, disassembly, use, and stability, protection of the supporting wall upon which the unit is mounted against damage caused by peripheral deflection or splashing of fluids and debris.